


关于ML

by dituan



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20538005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dituan/pseuds/dituan





	关于ML

“对不起，对不起……”李赫宰身下的李东海举着胳膊把哭花的脸遮了又遮，明明已经是快找不清神志的状态嘴里却冒出一串吐字不清的道歉。

李赫宰看着哭着打嗝的人心里软作一团，减缓了撞击的动作俯下身去对着李东海的耳朵轻咬了两下，“海海你为什么要道歉啊？”

“因为……因为……”李东海抽噎了半天，憋红了张脸也只打出了个嗝。

“慢慢来。”李赫宰挤开对方手指间的缝隙，把自己的手指一根根塞进去慢慢扣紧，“宝宝为什么要道歉呢？”他伏在李东海耳边又轻声问了一遍，末了还不忘坏心眼的戳了戳对方的敏感点。

突然这么一下让李东海忍不住呻吟出声，换做平时李东海大概早就一拳头捶上去了，现在淹没在一波又一波快感中的人只能顺从的抓紧李赫宰伸过来的手，勉强找回些神志去回答对方抛过来的问题。“因为……比跟赫约定好的更早去了。”

李赫宰看着李东海说着说着又开始泛红的眼眶，一时竟弄不清对方究竟是委屈想哭还是单纯被自己弄出的生理性泪水。“笨蛋啊。”但李赫宰总归是见不得李东海哭的，他俯下身去吻了吻对方眼角的泪，转而向下侵入到对方的唇和口腔内。

李东海被吻的迷糊，下意识的回应起对方想要和自己交缠的舌头。

“我们宝宝不需要道歉啊。”李赫宰轻咬着李东海的下唇，“宝宝如果忍不住的话，”他扶着对方的腰再次加快了速度，“那就多来几次好了。”


End file.
